Talk:Chapter M/@comment-24947676-20150801160141
Story of Chapter M... A long time ago, there was an epic explosion in space that created the universe. It is known as the Big Bang. It is the root of all life that exists today, and as amazing as humans are, we are nothing more than just a tiny speck of the ever-expanding universe... Billions of years later, we humans came along. We evolved to create the Internet, and we have risen above the rest. One day, people started taking interest in developing android bodies for us to live in. Unfortunately, a disease broke out and wiped out all humans who weren't in android bodies or cryogenically frozen. That was how it was, until the savior, Vanessa, came along and saved us from our troubles. After the new world was created, there were long years of peace. Or at least, that was until... The monsters from fantasy came to life to attack. The Gods have abandoned the humans. Few people are willing to stand up against these foul creatures. Everything is now very steampunk-esque. What must they do? A small group of three heard news of a species of alien willing to help. And so, the three set out to space to find their base somewhere in space. With the two parties teaming up, they were unstoppable. The fantasy-monsters have been defeated. But not without all the trauma that came with fighting those monsters. After the fall of the monsters, people have started reforming the destroyed land and make it a better, safer place for everyone. It was called "Project: Renew". The project was successful, and the peace of the world has been restored. However... The people of Earth haven't forgotten the trauma of the past. This is when the idol industry have had their strongest moments. All singers, pianists, anyone who worked in the music industry, have come together to restore complete happiness. The leader was none other than Aiko Anata; world famous J-Pop singer. She and the others in the music industry succeeded in their ultimate goal, and happiness was brought to everyone. Perfumes of love and celebration was in the air. Everyone was finally happy. People could finally have hopes and dreams, they could finally trust one-another. Everything was perfect. Unfortunately, something dreadful had happened in Aiko Anata's childhood that would change the world forever. When she was little, she fell into a rabbit hole. She met a mysterious boy named Akuma Miraino. Aiko wasn't taught what "Akuma" means, so she didn't suspect anything. He was a demon. He brainwashed her using the power of selfish-love. It wouldn't take affect until many years later. It would turn her into a demon, and nobody would recognize it. The world became riddled with crimes. Back to square 1, it seems. However, in a stroke of luck, two girls who have been reincarnated time and time again have been reincarnated as detectives. Iris, and Rosabelle. The best friends teamed up to solve the crimes, and restore peace to the land. All while cosplaying as Sherlock Holmes and James Watson. Many more events happened after that, but having more songs would make the chapter way too long! In the end, there was a final battle between two Gods. Who gained custody over the universe? Nobody knows for certain, but it's commonly believed that the God who used his army lead by The Vit Master as aid in his mission won. This is the end of the million-year-story... Yes, each link is inspired by a song in this chapter.